My Desire
by xfallingtopieces
Summary: Miley Stewart falls in love with her English Teacher, who is in love with her, too. But they both have too much pride to confess it to the other. But who will say they want the other first? Flirts, fluffs, secrets, and dirty backstabbing. Niley. RATED R.
1. Chapter 1

**My Desire**

**Chapter One**

Stewart. Miley Stewart. Yep, that's me! Seventeen, popular, bubbly, and loved by almost everyone at the school. This year was senior year, and I'm pretty much gonna be going to college in about 10 months. Today is the first day of senior year.

I texted my 3 best friends, Taylor, Demi, and Selena about how we need lockers together. I put on my white scratchy shorts, and a blue t-shirt that said, 'I do my own stunts'.

I put my hair down, reaching my lower back, just right above my butt. I put on converse, blue to be precise, and a black necklace. After making sure my appearance looked fine, I grabbed my Chanel school bag and headed downstairs. I greeted my only sister, Brandi, and my only brother, Braison. My dad had died 3 years ago, but we were never really on good terms, which made me move on pretty fast. Everyone else in the family was already over it after two hard years of tears, and we were all just ready to shoot back into our normal lives.

I sat down and ate my pancakes. I put my hair up so that it wouldn't fall in the plate, and added in pancake syrup. After finishing it up I said goodbye to my siblings and mother and went outside to my car.

I'm seventeen, I know, I'm driving illegally, but I'm turning 18 in two months, so it doesn't matter does it?

I've never gotten caught since my dad was a cop, and we knew every cop in LA. I was pretty much protected by law, so why get arrested by law if they're my own family?

I sighed as I parked at the school parking. I got out and immediately saw my best friends talking to each other. I ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

"Miles, dude, you're so late. School is gonna start in two minutes and we haven't even gotten our schedules yet. Let's go!" Taylor yelled at me, and we all hurried to the office excited to see if we have any classes together.

"So I only have History, Science, and French with you guys. And then I have English with Joe. That's pretty cool." I smiled, agreeing to my schedule. It was terrible not having them around all day, but at-least I had Joe?

Joe Lucas. My best friend since… what, pre-school? We met because I couldn't find a blue crayon and he had a bunch and so we shared them. I remember the day he told me has feelings for me, and I didn't at all. But I was so scared to break his heart and end our friendship so I gave it a try. Fortunately, I didn't feel anything for him. And he lost his 'love' for me. And now we're back to best friends. And surprisingly, it was never awkward after he broke up with me, 'cause I understand.

And I don't want you all to go nuts on me, he's moved on. He's been dating Kylie from his neighborhood for two years now. I think it's really serious, except Joe is kind of a player but also a good guy.

You know what I mean? Like, he would do anything to put a smile on anyone's face, but he also liked girls like hell. You can see him breaking up with a girl last week, and then 2 weeks later he's with another.

I guess he's just never found the right one, except for Kylie. He and Kylie are pretty serious, although I don't see a future for them. I know that sounds terrible coming from one of his closest friends, but hell, Kylie is a slut. She's been around with about 17 guys in a year. If that isn't a slut, then what is?

I sighed, hugging my friends, and exchanging goodbyes. I had English first, which meant I would sit next to Joe and we can fool around a bit.

I smiled, and headed towards English. Last year we had this maniac English teacher called Mr. Evans. They said there's a new teacher this year, one that was a graduate from Northumberland High, and I also heard he was very young and good looking.

But seriously, who's gonna be all over their teacher? Definitely not me. I walked in through the door and the teacher exactly there yet. Joe was sitting next to Ray his best friend, and on the other side he was sitting next to Mark. Mark has been his best friend since 2nd grade. I rolled my eyes at them disappointed I wouldn't get so sit next to him and sat in the front.

Great; just great. Me, sitting in the front? Seriously? I groaned and placed my bag next to me, and looked at the black chalkboard. It was empty and it looked seriously clean.

I leaned by back against the chair and waited for the teacher to come in. Then suddenly I heard the door knob twist. Everyone looked towards the door. This is the moment where we got to see the- Oh my god. Oh my god, Oh my god.

I was literally screaming on the inside. He's the hottest man alive. Starting from his top, he had curly brown locks that aligned his beautiful, beautiful face. He had mysterious chocolate brown eyes. His lips were curved up, but that was natural. I can tell he wasn't smiling. He had pink, soft-looking, perfect lips that I just wanted to throw myself at.

His chest looked very strong, and you can see that even through his button-up shirt. His arms seemed so strong, I just wanted to squeeze his biceps and lean my head on them. His waste was extremely hot I don't think I can describe how hot it was. His legs were perfect. He was wearing a black classy pair of pants, and they were followed by black shiny Italian shoes.

This man right here, the one sitting in front of me- or as in other words, my own English teacher was a Greek sex god.

My mouth dropped when I saw him smirk at me. He sat down on his chair. "Hello, everyone…" He greeted, smiling at everyone and then looking at me and holding his stare a little longer… I think.

"I'm Mr. Jonas." He had the sexiest deep voice ever. His name was hot, too. Jonas. Oh my god. I was getting turned on just by looking at him.

"I'm 22… I know I graduated from college early, but it was actually because I graduated High School early… Long story. My first name is Nick but to you all, I am Mr. Jonas." He told about himself, but I was too lost in his eyes. His first name was Nick, and then his last was Jonas. That is the hottest name I have ever heard. It just sounds like pure music. _Nick Jonas._ I sighed a dreamy sigh, then I noticed that I was literally staring at him and leaning my head towards the side. I fixed myself and made myself look as professional as possible.

"Hey, how about we learn each other's names?" He smiled and looked at me. "Oh, I'm Miley Stewart." I smiled.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Miley Stewart." He smirked at me. The Greek sex god just smirked at me. My heart started to beat, and I nodded smiling back. But what caught me by surprise is that he only replied to me. With all the other students, he just nodded and moved to the next one.

Am I special to the GSG? Yes; the Greek Sex God. I looked back, and saw Joe take his phone out. I giggled and looked back towards the front desk. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my shorts. Joe was probably texting me.

'_miles close ur mouth. I think everyone thinks ur getting orgasm just by the way ur looking at mr Jonas." _My mouth dropped reading the text. Was it really _that _obvious? I looked at Joe who was chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him and texted back one word. _Ass._

I was just about to put my phone away, until Mr. Jonas caught me. Oh dear god. I smiled an innocent smile at him, but eh, I don't think it worked. He leaned onto my desk, his eyes burning through mine. I felt my cheeks turn into a different shade of pink. He smirked at me. "What were you doing with the phone, Stewart?" He asked and I just shrugged. "It f-fell out of my pocket and I was putting it back in…" I lied.

"Oh, is that why I saw you typing." He smirked again. I frowned. "I'm so sorry Mr. Jonas, you never said anything about texting not being aloud." I looked down onto my feet.

"I'm pretty sure it's in the student handbook." He smiled and his eyes moved to my thighs. I was wearing short shorts. I felt my cheeks burning with pink again. Why did he have that effect on me?

"Like what you see?" I smirked, putting one leg on the other. He smiled at me, shrugging. "I just think those shorts are too short for school." Then suddenly, his hot hands with the showing veins touched my thighs and tugged down at the shorts. When his palms touched hips, suddenly I felt this bolt of electricity go through my body, shivering my spine. He smirked and went back to the class.

"Well, since it is first day and you guys have this senior meeting at the end of the day classes are only 10 minutes long." He turned his head to me, "it was nice seeing you." Although everyone thought it was for them, I think he was looking at me. My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled at him.

For some reason, I didn't get up though. I was just looking at my backpack. Then Joe came and gave me a reality slap. Well, not literally.

"Mi, you're gonna be late for the next class…" He said, picking up my bag. "Oh, right. Thanks, Joe." I took the bag from him and we walked out.

You would call me a loon, but I think I have a crush on Mr. Jonas.

* * *

**A/N: Mm. My dear ff reviewers. :D**

**How are you all? So, this is my new story. Y'all are probably like, "O_O WHUTTT." Yeah. I KNOW. .**

**._. Totes.**

**Anyways, ik this plot is really common, so I'm not trying to copy or steal anyone's plot, ya know? I was actually watching Desperate Housewives old seasons and Brie's kid, (Danielle) was having an affair with her teacher, and being the Niley freak I am, I sat down and started this.**

**I have 5 chapters of this written, so it's only up to you reviews, and my will power. **

**Now.**

**I have my appendix. You won't guess where I am right now? The hospital. Yeahhh. I got out of surgery about, 7 hours ago...? Not sure. Anyways, I'm sitting here and writing because I have nothing else to do. how do I have internet? I HAVE MY LIFE SAVING WI-FI- USB STICK. And my mom went home and got some pjs, and my laptop, phone charger, clothes, etc. I'm going to be staying 'till the 17th, so only for 2 days, I know, but I can't live without my laptop and phone.**

**My mom gave me my phone back, for the record. xD To my new readers who've never read my stories before, it's a really long story.**

**Anyways, 5 reviews 'till next chap? :] Once again, I have 5 chapter written down and I'm a free woman. Just sitting here and updating. :D school on 18th. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Desire**

**Chapter two**

Next morning, I decided to wear something longer, since Mr. Jonas didn't like what I was wearing. I was actually trying to make myself look nice for him, but I don't care. I was positive by now that I was crushing on him.

I wore scratchy skinny jeans, with some openings here and there. Just like those cuts. On the top, I wore a tank-top then decided to wear a cardigan on top. I put my hair in a messy bun, and applied black Converse to my perfectly pedicured feet. I smiled at myself in the mirror and headed downstairs to where I left my bag last night. I grabbed it and ran towards the door, knowing I was running a little late. Darn.

I arrived to the school and quickly ran to my locker, getting the things I need and dumping the things I don't need. I had Science first class with Demi. I sat beside her and giggled.

"Mi," she hugged me a one-armed hug. "Where's the teach-?" I asked, looking around the room. "He's running late. Typical Mr. Harvey." She rolled her eyes and I nodded in agreement, giggling in the process. "Have you seen Mr. Jonas? Damn, he's hot." I said, but then I realized a little too loud. When suddenly, I heard a door being shut. I turned around and saw Mr. Jonas.

Fuck. My. Life.

He just heard me say that didn't he? What was he doing here anyway? And oh god, he looked so hot in those jeans today. I think I'm about to drool.

"Miley? Miley!" Demi screamed at me angrily. "Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed, slouching in my chair so that he couldn't see me. But then he looked at me and smirked that signature smirk of his. I think he was trying to tell me he just heard me. I stuck my tongue out, looking at Demi.

"What did you just do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll tell you later." I smiled at her.

"I'm going to be substituting you today. Mr. Harvey couldn't make it. His wife broke a leg and so they rushed her to the hospital. It's nice to see all of you." But on his last sentence, he looked at me.

Why did he always give hints, and treat me differently than everyone else? Did he really like m- Oh, hell no. He's a Greek Sex God. And look at me, the hottie of High School. That still doesn't compare to _the _GSG.

"Today since Mr. Harvey is gone; we're going to discuss something else… The H-E-E-T." He spelled it out. "Or in other words, the Heet." And this time, he actually said the normal word. I looked at Demi who was just as excited to hear about this, 'heet'.

"Heet is basically a community of all High School students were you take extra classes to help out charity. Let me explain this… For example, we have baking classes. You learn to bake and then the things you bake go to orphanage houses. Then there's the other stuff like dancing. That, you go to the orphanage houses and you teach them. It's every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Sometimes they'll be cancelled if we need to get something run through, but that wouldn't happen a lot, so don't worry." He explained passing out some packets. I looked at Demi who was already browsing through hers. Then Mr. Jonas leaned onto the desk again. He put the packet on the desk and smiled.

I decided to tease him. "Yes, Mr. Jonas?" I smirked. He smirked back and walked away. I looked at Demi who was too busy reading through the packet. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at the packet.

"What are you taking?" She asked, her eyes still searching through the paper. "I don't know. I'm thinking singing classes so we can have like live shows for them, or something?" I asked, browsing through the paper.

"What about the school ones?"

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow.

"See, there are ones were you can like go around the school and paint stuff on the walls like, 'Donate' and all that stuff. You know, charity related? I'm not doing it, but I know you love art so yeah…" She smiled at me shrugging.

"You know, that's a great idea!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, and saw everyone look at me. "Not again…" I mumbled, slouching in my chair.

I looked at Demi who was laughing. I smacked her on the chest and put a check next to 'School Art'. I can tell this was going to be fun.

Really, really fun.

I got up and walked over to the desk where Mr. Jonas was staring down at my legs. I felt a little self-conscious. I've always been complimented on my, 'hot long tanned legs,' but I never really thought everyone was telling the truth. I mean, sure, Taylor and I were the school hotties even though she was almost flat chested, but her looks and body were perfect. Demi was too, but she never really thought about it. She always changes her hair and style, but everything works on her. She's like, perfect.

I continued walking over to Mr. Jonas, I smiled as I placed the packet onto the desk. "What did you pick, Miley?" He asked me, moving the packet towards him.

"School Art," I smiled, resting my palms on the desk. I didn't notice that a little bit of my breasts were showing from the tank top I was wearing, until I saw Mr. Jonas literally stare down at my cleavage. I quickly stood up, fixing my shirt. He smirked. "What were you looking at Mr. Jonas?" I raised my eyebrows, putting one of my hands on my hips. He smirked. "Your extremely well designed tanktop. I love the work around the cleavage." He pointed towards my Ed Hardy tanktop. _Rightt_. The work around the cleavage, not my own cleavage or anything.

"Thank you." I smiled turning back and sitting next to Demi. "So what'd you pick?" I asked, putting my bag onto my lap.

"Baking. Gotta love cupcakes!" Demi exclaimed, throwing the packet onto the desk. I giggled, slapping her arm jokingly. "You do know you have to go put it on the desk right?" I asked, slouching a little in my chair, showing more of my cleavage once again. I sighed. I hated this damn shirt. I pulled it up again and looked up at Demi who was pouting.

"What do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Can my most amazing best friend in the world, the most prettiest gorgeous woman alive take the packet over there, because her best friend that she terribly loves is too lazy?" She blank her eyes innocently. I giggled and shook my head. "Move your butt."

"Pwease." She stuck her bottom lip out, and I suddenly couldn't resist it. "Fine. Whore." I said, grabbing the packet and walking towards Mr. Jonas.

"Miley, again." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Demi is being a lazy butt, as usual and asked me to take her packet." I put the packet on top of mine, ready to leave, but then he started speaking.

"So I'm not a reason for you to come here?" He frowned jokingly. I giggled. "Nope." I smirked and walked back next to Demi. She was too busy texting.

"Don't." I whispered in her ear. "What?" she looked up from the phone and looked up to me. "He's a really good phone catcher." I rolled my eyes. Demi suddenly hid her phone and smiled at me. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

Typical awesome, amazing, Demi.

* * *

**A/N: Promised I'd post after 5 reviews, didn't I? ;] 10 'till next chap?**

**peacee. x3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Desire**

**Chapter Three**

**Miley's POV**

I giggled, running down the hall way after Joe. He had just grabbed my phone during lunch, and I've been chasing him all the way from the school field to the third floor in the school. I was pretty much exhausted, and if anyone caught us running in the hallway, judging by how tall and huge we were compared to the 9th graders, we would be in deep touble.

Deep, deep, trouble.

Joe was just about to make another corner as they heard an old man yelling, "HEY!" both of us stopped, and turned around, looking at the old fat man, Mr. Renolds.

"Hey, Mr. Renolds," We both mumbled, looking down onto our feet. "You two are in big trouble,"

Joe and I rolled our eyes and looked up at him. It was time for My puppy dog face. I started pouting her lips, and blinking my eyes innocently, only to be interrupted by Joe rudely. "Why are we in trouble?"

Yes, we knew very well why we were in trouble. Joe just decided to be stupid. "You two are running in the hallway. No running in the hallway, remember?" He said pointing to two posters on the wall.

"…Right." Joe muttered, and I looked up at Mr. Renolds . "Please, Mr. Renolds. I was just running after him and trying to get my phone. It's not a big deal, since the hallway is technically deserted during lunch hour."

"No."

I huffed, looking down. "So I'm guessing we have detention now, huh?" Joe looked up at him and he nodded. Great.

"You two go to Mr. Jonas' room. He's taking over detentions these days." Joe and I nodded and walked away from him.

"Ugh annoying douche." Joe muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. I laughed, and rolled my eyes at him. I mean, yeah sure we were at detention and all, but we'd spend time with _the_ GSG. Fun, fun, fun!

Joe opened the door for me, and I walked in waiting for him by it. He closed it and walked up to the desk, smiling at Mr. Jonas.

"We have detention…" Joe muttered, looking at me for explanation. "We were running in the hallway." I finished the sentence a received a confused look from Mr. Jonas.

"Why were you two running at lunch hour?" He said, pointing for the seats. Joe and I both sat down, smiling at him.

"He took my phone and I was chasing him for it," I know it sounded stupid, but my precious Blackberry is as precious as my life is.

"I see." Mr. Jonas smiled putting some papers in the drawer. Joe put up his pinky and thumb. That was a signal between us when something was going on strangely, or awkwardly. I giggled and pushed his fingers away from my desk. Joe laughed and put them back in his pockets.

I looked up at Mr. Jonas who had now took his tie off. "So do you guys ever get detention so much?" He asked, folding his sleeve a little bit above his arm.

"No, not that much. Usually like 5 times a year, not more," Joe looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, looking at Mr. Jonas who was smiling. Why was he smiling?

Then his smile turned into a smirk. "Joe, can you take this worksheet and take it down to the copy machine?" He asked, giving Joe the papers. Joe nodded and left the room. I looked up at Mr. Jonas who was looking at my legs. I smiled and looked down onto my hands, pretending that I didn't just see him completely ball his eyes out at my legs.

"Miley," he called out. I looked up at him, grinning. "Mhm?" I asked, resting my elbows on the desk.

"How was the comprehension packet working for you?" he asked, now looking at my waste. Why was he looking at my waste? I mean sure, I had the killer body of this entire town, but it wasn't that eye-catching.

…Right?

"Yeah, it was actually pretty easy. The only part I didn't get was the one about Noah's parents, I think the 20th question?" I titled my head, not sure which question it was.

"Come here, I have the packet." He smiled and I go up, dusting my shorts. I was wearing black converse, with hip-high pink socks. My shorts were striped horizontally, their colors being black and white. I was wearing a pink cotton top, same material as my shorts, and my hair was in a messy bun, leaving my bangs to fall to the side.

The packet was placed on his desk. I had to lean in to see it, because I actually wore glasses. I just never took them to school, those things break easily.

Then I felt something heavy on my back. I looked behind me to see his hand gently wrapped around my waste, trying to 'instruct me' on the work.

Right… Because that's just so necessary, to just place your hands around your student's wastes. I'm not saying I didn't like it, though. I actually cuddled in a little more. Then we heard the door knob twist, both of us getting a reality slap and quickly letting go. Joe walked in, obviously confused by my weird stare on the floor. He placed the worksheets on Mr. Jonas' desk.

'Mi, are you okay?' He was pretty confused too, but I just nodded. What if he had caught us? Well, not exactly catching us, because we weren't doing anything. He was only instructing me on my worksheet, right?

I sighed, leaning my back towards the chair. And I still don't even know what that question meant. I rolled my eyes at my bag, and kicked it a little bit. I turned back, earning a glare from Joe. Mr. Jonas was still in the room but he was working on something. It's funny how he's pretending like nothing just happened.

"What?" I asked, grinning. "Oh, nothing, Mrs. I-kick-my-bag-for-fun." He smirked, slipping his hands in his pockets. Why did this detention seem so long, when it had only been going on for fifteen minutes?

"Shut up." I laughed, tangling my legs together. It felt a little cold because of my shorts and the extremely cold AC in this room. It's really creepy. Sometimes I wonder if he's some kind of like vampire or something because of how cold the AC is in here. Then again, vampires just aren't that hot.

"No, I won't shut up until you tell me. And you seem really cold." I nodded, ignoring his question. "Where's Dem?" I asked, slipping my phone out of my pocket.

"She wasn't here today, remember? Her mom is having this family celebration thing."

"Oh, right." I sighed, slipping my phone back in. I was planning on texting her, but it's no use.

I really needed to tell them about me crushing on Mr. Jonas like there was no tomorrow.

I sighed again. "Joe, what do you have after lunch hour?"

"English." I was reminded. Joe and I have English together. "Oh right. Which means I do, too…. Can I talk to you after class?" I was stuttering by the last sentence and he just nodded.

"Is everything okay, Miles?" He took me in for a hug and I kindly accepted it. I needed it right now. I mean, I got detention for the first time in my senior year, I'm hiding one of my biggest secrets from my best friends, and I was really stressed out about that thing that had happened earlier before Joe came in.

I just stayed silent. We finally pulled away and I smiled sadly, looking down onto my detention worksheet.

_What did you do that got you detention?_

Oh nothing, I was just running down the fucking empty hallway.

If you haven't noticed, I'm really angry as well.

The bell rang, and suddenly I saw students rushing in. Joe stayed next to me and I just stared down on my paper. Senior year was supposed to be happy for me, not all including drama and a really hot teacher who distracts me from doing my work. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

I huffed and waited for Mr. Jonas to write our lesson on the board. We were reading The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks as a class novel, and we had to do reading comprehensions on it.

I copied down the notes for the rest of the period obviously completely bored. Finally, English was over. This was only for seniors, where they would get lunch, a period, and then a 25 minute chill out at the senior lounge.

Joe and I headed to the senior lounge and went into one of the quiet rooms. "Okay, what's wrong?" He was yelling at me, but only out of worry.

"Please don't yell…" I muttered, "But, I think I…"

"You what?"

"Like Mr. Jonas…"

"Huh?"

"I'm crushing on Mr. Jonas."

"You're crushing on Mr. Jonas?" he whispered, his eyes widening.

"Yes." I huffed. He nodded. "It was obvious." He stuck his tongue out. "Shut up." I hit his shoulder. "You're not mad?" I grinned. He nodded giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Joe." I said, walking out the private room with him. We sat down on the couch, and listened to some music as the twenty five minutes ended.

"Did you tell the other people yet?" He asked, plugging one of my earphones out. I glared at him. "I can hear you, you know? Pft. And no not yet. You're first. But I think Demi already figured." I giggled, putting my legs on the table in front of me.

"Yeah, you never stop talking about him when you guys are together." He laughed, shuffling through more music.

"Idiot." I muttered and he obviously heard, considering he messed my hair up.

"Okay, little fact right here… Don't _ever _mess up a girl's hair!" I screamed running into the bathroom and re-doing it.

Like, who does that? You know? Just walk up to a random person in the street and mess up their hair like that. You wanna know what they'd do? Probably chase after you. But being the generous person I am, I got up and fixed it. Pft.

I went back in, glaring at him. "You look better than ever, Mi." He grinned. "Sure, go ahead and kiss my ass." I replied, grabbing my bag and walking out of the senior lounge.

* * *

**a/n: Promised to review after 10 reviews. Did it. sorry I took long to update, school started but I promise I'll update faster.**

**p.s. I started flipping out when I saw that Team M is reading this story. -dead-**

**10 reviews till next chap? :]  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Desire**

**Chapter Four**

I clinched my eyes together, while reading the Senior Talent Show paper. I've always been known for singing at my school, which is pretty awesome. I already know what I'll sing, and what I'll wear.

I put it in my bag, and left the bulletin board stand. I had Science with Joe now, and then we had English. Joy. No sarcasm… seriously.

I ran towards the bathroom to check my look once again, considering I'd see Mr. Jonas. I was wearing a white lose shirt, and white skinny jeans. I had a navy blue jacket on, making them match with my navy blue converses. I put my hair down today, and had a little bandana on the top. I smiled at myself, running out the bathroom.

I headed down to the science lab, smiling at everyone and waving. I sat down next to Joe and smiled. "Shmiley." He greeted, putting his hand up for a high five.

"I don't high five morons." I smirked, taking my stuff out. "Like I wanted to high five _you," _

"Seriously…? You just had your hand up for about a minute looking like a complete moron." I giggled, crossing my arms, and waiting for class to start.

"I did not. I think you need to get your eyes checked."

"Sure." I smirked, being interrupted by our teacher.

Class was pretty interesting, since we got to cut a frog open and look at its insides. I mean that's disgusting, but it's really cool.

I ran out of the room, and suddenly saw Demi waiting by my locker. I ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her as tightly as I could. "Demi! I miss you so much," I whined, earning a giggle from Demi.

"I missed you more, Miles," She frowned. "But, now I'm back." She giggled.

"True that. What do you have next?"

"Science."

"Oh, I was just there… It's pretty fun." I smiled.

"Cool. What do you have next?"

"English."

"Oh awesome…" She winked, walking away. I giggled, and ran upstairs to English. I sat down, waiting for Mr. Jonas to walk in. I was sitting next to Brian. He's a junior, but he takes honors English, so he has to take English with the seniors.

"What's up Brian?" I smiled, writing my name on a paper I prepared for notes.

"Oh, nothing. Just texting." He smiled, and I looked down into his desk, just to be seen by his phone.

"Bad kid." I glared playfully. I turned my head and waited for Mr. Jonas to come.

"Miles!" I turned around and smiled. "What, Tish?"

Tish was also a junior. She was pretty cool, and she and Brian are best friends. I'm surprised they're not sitting next to each other.

I suddenly heard a door knob twist open, and I quickly looked at the door. He was wearing a t-shirt today, and black skinny jeans.

I usually don't like skinny jeans on guys, but his legs were freaking hot. I want him to wear this every day.

I smiled at him, putting my binder on my lap, and resting it on the desk.

I saw him check me out, and then head towards his desk.

"Hey guys," he smiled, taking out a marker to write on the board.

I was walking down the hallway up to my locker. I entered the combination, and took the stuff I need out. I had Drama, then Math, so all I needed was just my notebook. I put everything out, and just when I was about to pick up my bag, something or _someone _hit my body towards the locker.

I looked up to see Jimmy, the school flirt. He's always flirting with everyone, and he even kissed a girl out of her will before. He's more like a rapist than a flirt

"Get off of me!" I screamed, right when he touched right under my breasts. "What the hell, move," I tried pushing him off, but his grip was too strong for me.

"You won't regret this, Miley," he whispered in my ear, making me sick. "Just let me go!" I tried to kick, but then his legs went to my thighs and started to squeeze them.

"What the fuck, get off, now!" I pushed harder, tears falling down my eyes. I think I was sobbing. "No, baby." He whispered, aiming his member towards my lower waste. Then it hit me. The tears were falling out of my eyes like a waterfall does on a tide, and I just gave up. The only thing I did was kick and beat him up with my fists. Then he was suddenly pulled off me. I felt my knees weaken and I quickly fell onto the floor. Everything was blurry and then I closed my eyes.

"Miley! Miley Stewart?" I heard a voice call, I suddenly woke up, realizing I had been passed out. Then I remembered the horrible scene, and started to cry again. "Shh, calm down." I felt someone strong, someone comfortable wrap their arms around me. I sniffed, and eyed his back. Then I saw a little curl, and I quickly realized this is Mr. Jonas. I automatically stopped crying, but I didn't let go.

"Alright, Mrs. Stewart." Someone parted us apart, and it was the same person that woke me. "You need to rest. Whatever happened back there was terrible, and you need to get your mind off of it, dear." The nurse woman patted my shoulder and I just nodded.

"Miles!" We heard someone yell, and I saw Joe there, worry evident in his eyes. Beside him was Demi and Taylor. I smiled at them and nodded, reassuring them that I was just fine. They smiled giving me a thumbs -up before they were rushed out by the woman.

She left the room and just left me and Mr. Jonas in one room. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently pushing my chin up.

"I'm alright." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him again. He rubbed circles around my back, which for some reason, made me stop crying at all.

"Your hug," I croaked out, "it's comfortable." I tightened our grip, and I heard him smile. "So is yours." He said, making circles on my back again.

"Who was that guy? I never saw him." He whispered, swaying us smoothly.

"He's a junior." I replied, sniffing a little. "Oh, that's why. Jimmy. He's so getting expelled." Mr. Jonas grinned, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Mr. Jonas." I smiled sincerely, pulling away. "I told you not to wear all those seductive outfits to school. See what happened in the end?" He smirked, wiping a tear from my cheek.

I laughed. "So I'm seductive?" I said, pushing myself off the bed and getting water for myself. I jumped back in, crossing my legs in front of him.

"I never said that. I said your outfits are seductive." He smirked.

"Well, what about the girl that wears them?" I raised my eyebrows, a smile tugging on my lips.

"Oh, that's just-"

"Mrs. Stewart? Your parents are here to pick you up. We told them everything and they said they'll take care of you."

"Thanks." I smiled, then directed my head towards Mr. Jonas.

"Thanks, so much." I said, picking up my bag.

"It's no problem." He grinned, opening the door for me. "Thank you." I smiled, running out the door. I got to my parents and hugged my mom tightly.

"I'm so sorry, mom." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry, baby?" She said, patting my back. "Let's go." I smiled, getting into the car.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPPP. REALLY SORRY.**

**Heh. You guys are awesome with this whole reviewing thing. I love reading your reviews, and it just makes my day reading them. Thank you so much.**

**OHH, please go check out Misery Business, [it's really confusing, this is MD and the other is MB ._. ] so, please please review! 15 'till next chap, maybe?**

**P.S. If you could learn any language in the world, what would it be?**

**Mine's German.. xD  
**


	5. NOTE

**OHMUHGOSH. LOLLOL. I CANT STOP LOLLING.**

**Okay so today at my school, I was waiting for my best friend [Laila] by her locker, then I saw her walk into the counselor office with my other best friend [Mimi] & they both seemed pretty angry. They just walked out of ENGLISH, and they were like... FUCKING ANGRY.**

**So I was like what's up with them? and I waited outside the counselor office. About fifteen minutes later, they come out still very angry.**

**Me: DUDE. WHAT'S WRONG?**

**Mimi: Our english teacher is flirting with us. -rolls eyes-**

**Laila: Yeah, he like bent in on the desk and was like, 'Laila, sit up straight' in like a moaning voice**

**Mimi: Yeah and then he saw me reading a book, and he was like 'OH MIMI THAT'S SO GOOOD.' also in a moaning voice.**

...

**ISN'T THAT WHAT'S EXACTLY HAPPENING WITH NICK AND MILEY?**

**BENDING OVER ON THE DESK AND SHIT.**

**But the problem is, our English teacher is a fugly mother fucker.**

**Not Nick-J-hot... sadly.**

**BUT LIKE.. I CAN'T GET OVER IT.. AHAAHAHHA. THIS IS TOO FUNNY. x]**

**ROFL. LOL. OMFG. AHAHA.**

**Thank you for reading thissss.**

**P.S. I have halfffff of the next chap written, so I'm a free woman. :D  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Desire**

**Chapter Five**

I walked into the garage with Demi and Taylor. Demi had her guitar, while Taylor had the drums. I would be singing, and they would be playing the music in the background. Guess what I was gonna sing?

Peacock by Katy Perry. I know, that's not such a good song to brag about your voice with, but I was doing it to seduce Mr. Jonas. I had told all my friends about liking him, and now that I got that off my chest, I had to have him.

"So did you decide what outfit you're gonna wear?"

"Yep. I'm gonna wear a blue tank top, it's a little loose," I explained, "so that my push up blue bra can show from underneath. Then I'm wearing a cardigan on top of it, and black shorts with this strutted black belt." **[The Party In The USA outfit.]**

"_Sexaayyyy._" Taylor said, putting the sticks on the ground. I laughed and gave them the music sheets.

"So you know how it starts off?" Demi looked at Taylor, earning a nod from her.

"Great. Ready?" I received two nods and quickly counted to three.

'_I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock," _

_**Day Of Talent Show**_

"So, the people performing will have to leave during second period, come at lunch, and last period. Then after school the performance will start. Hopefully everything will go great," our homeroom teacher told us about our schedule for the people performing, reading it from his computer.

I looked at Demi and Taylor and we both squealed. This would be awesome. I got my stuff together and headed out. I had English next, but not with Mr. Jonas. He was the one hosting the talent show and so he took today off to make sure everything would be working out at the stage. The only reason they picked him was because he was almost as old as we were, which is a good thing.

English was boring, but that doesn't matter. I had my other clothes that I needed to change in in the backstage section at the auditorium, where the talent show would be held. Demi and Taylor had done the same thing, and now that it's second period, I have to go for rehearsals.

But I have to shock Mr. Jonas with this performance. I didn't want him to see a preview, so I thought I'd just stall all rehearsals.

I pushed the doors of the auditorium, and walked in to see everyone doing their own thing. Some were sitting down rehearsing lines, some were on the stage doing some dancing, and some were playing instruments. Demi and Taylor were making some random jams at the side of the stage, and suddenly stopped when they saw me coming.

"Miley," Demi smiled, "go get changed."

"What, no? I'm not changing now. It's a surprise," I winked, taking off my jacket and setting it on the auditorium's hard-wooded-floor.

Taylor burst out laughing and shook her head. "You're something, Stewart," she picked up her sticks and played the beat for Two More Lonely People... It's a song I've written and they actually created music for it. Maybe I can stall and sing that song. And then Mr. Jonas would hear my actual voice.

Demi started the guitar, and I sang the words. No one knew I had that type of talent, because every talent show I would dance with one of the juniors. She's a really awesome friend, her name is Mandy, and I remember she was there for me after my first heartbreak.

'_I need to feel your heartbeat  
When you say you love me'_

Demi strung her guitar, moving a little with the music. I quickly saw everyone stop what they're doing and look towards me. People were actually listening.

'_I don't want to hear it  
If it's something that you don't mean_

_If I had to leave you now  
There would be an empty space  
It doesn't matter any how  
You can take your things  
And go your own way'_

By the time, I was at the center of the stage and already dancing to the music. The auditorium was freezing though, and my shorts weren't helping either, so I decided to put on a navy blue jacket that matches with my converse.

'_And there's two more lonely people  
In the world tonight  
Baby, you and I  
Are just two more lonely people  
Who gave up the fight  
Yeah, wrong or right  
Well you know my heart is aching  
You don't have to break it  
If love don't change your mind  
Then there's two more lonely people tonight'_

Right then, I saw Mr. Jonas walk in, and I actually sang better than before. I pushed myself to do best around him. And it felt good.

'_I don't want the pictures  
I don't want your sympathy  
We don't have to be friends  
We don't have to be enemies_

_In my head I break it down  
And I'm absolutely sure  
That you and I could work it out  
Or we could kill the lights  
On what we had before'_

He was tapping his foot, and so was everyone else. Then by the end he actually started clapping. I felt really good knowing that what I loved to do was actually liked by everyone else around me.

'_Well, we got something special  
That should be enough  
Nothing is predictable  
When it comes to love  
Maybe lately baby  
It's been a little rough  
But if you walk away tonight_

_We'll be two more lonely people  
In the world tonight  
Baby, you and I  
And just two more lonely people  
Who gave up the fight'_

I sang the chorus one more time, and the song finally ended. Right after the music stopped, the cheers got louder and some people were whistling. I laughed and mumbled 'Thank you' into the microphone. I ran towards Demi and Taylor and hugged them tight.

"You did great!" The three of us spoke at the same time, making each one of us laugh. We spent some time playing with the drums, and then the bell rang and we had to head for lunch. I was so excited. This was after school, and it was just 4th period; two more periods.

* * *

**Before you guys think what you're thinking in your little awesome heads, I know this is NOT a good chapter, and I'm really disappointed in myself because of this. I just really want to get to the part where Nick and Miley are... OH WAIT. CAN'T TELL YA. Anyways, so I'm just slagging till this certain.. point of the story...**

**I promise it'll be better. Next chap is talent show, and... MORE. -wiggles eyebrows-**

**twitter/ x3Niley.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**My Desire**

**Chapter Six**

_**Day of Talent Show 3:15 PM:**_

Everyone was running outside of the classes and to their lockers to dump their bags. Some were going to the bathroom to check their looks and head to the auditorium, the audience, and the performers were putting their stuff in their lockers and running to the auditorium, since they left their stuff there.

While me, Dem, and Tay were grouping up, Selena was going to do a five minute play, she's worked extremely hard on it, and Joe was doing a magic trick… _typical Joe_.

Maybe just maybe after this performance today, I'd finally have some type of connection with Mr. Jonas. I think he felt the same way, but I'm not sure… Every time I saw him I'd be extremely turned on, and I would just want to jump on him and make out, but _h_e on the other hand is just calm…

I hummed All Time Low lyrics as I went into one of the backstage changing rooms. Mr. Jonas was behind the curtain waiting for everyone to get changed. I wasn't gonna let him see my outfit until the performance. I couldn't. Which is why I brought a coat to wear, and I'd just dump it backstage before I start. Plus, he would be in the crowd, since there are two students who participated to do the presenting of each performance. So he would be in the crowd, just as shocked as everyone else is.

I changed my mind last minute, though. I was supposed to wear brown boots, but I needed to show off my legs. Instead, I left my navy blue converse on. I gently put on the coat, tying it slowly, as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot, and no one can change that.

I walked out of the room, my hair bouncing behind me. I stood next to Demi and Taylor and whispered hey.

"It starts in about three minutes. I'm so excited!" Taylor squealed, making Demi and I laugh. "Have you seen Sel?" I asked, looking around.

"Yeah, she's over there practicing lines with Mandy from last year," Demi pointed towards them, and I quickly ran over to them.

"Sel, Manderz!" I hugged them tightly, but I got pushed off by Mandy. "Miles, you're gonna ruin my perfectly done makeup,"

"You look like a cow," Joe popped in, making me jump. I don't get why he and Mandy hated each other so much.

"She doesn't, she looks beautiful," I said, standing next to her.

"Right," Joe smirked, walking away. "Jackass," Mandy muttered rolling her eyes.

I giggled, "I love you, M. I'm gonna see you guys later. Peace!" I ran back to Demi and Taylor mumbling Hi again.

"Would you stop scaring us like that?" Demi screamed, her hair bouncing.

"Woah, someone's on their period," I giggled, Taylor putting her hand up for a high-five.

"Shut up," Demi hissed, peeking through the crowd.

"Come back here!" I yelled, pulling her hand. "What's wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Jonas can't see any of us 'till the show starts. Duh." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh means pregnant fish in Spanish," Joe popped out of nowhere, once again, making Demi scream.

"No it doesn't, Joseph!" Taylor rolled her eyes playfully. "I know Spanish, thank you very much." Joe replied back with a girly attitude.

"Yeah, you know Hola. You're such a Spanish pro." Taylor rolled her eyes, making all of us laugh.

"Fine! Take your stupid banana!" Joe yelled, making Demi laugh so loud, I think she made everyone go quiet for a second.

"You know what, if I stand here with you guys, everyone'll see my outfit. I'm gonna go sit over there. Pft." I giggled, walking away and sitting by a chair humming some more All Time Low.

Suddenly, I heard Mr. Jonas' voice into the microphone and I got extremely excited. We were second… This is so awesome.

"_Hey everyone! Welcome to the 2011 school year talent show! We're all very excited that you're here. First off, I am Mr. Jonas, the English teacher for twelfth grade. I'm also the Physical Education teacher for section 2," _I heard his voice over the microphone and quickly looked in a mirror to make sure everything looked good.

He was now off the stage, so I can finally take off this stupid coat. I saw him sitting in the crowd, first, his hands in his jeans, and his hair ruffled as usual. I quickly got more motivated, and I just wanted to jump on that stage and seduce him in every way possible.

The first act was Joe. Oh god, this would be funny. I casually walked up to Demi, Taylor, Selena, and Mandy. They were all standing in that little turn that was between the stage and the backstage area. The curtains were open now, and if they just took one more step ahead, everyone would see them.

I saw Joe holding a poor white rabbit, and a black hat. "So, this is what I'm going to do. I'm just gonna put this rabbit in the hat, and then dump the hat on the crowd and nothing will fall out. Alright?" He excitedly said, making all of us clap along with the crowd.

We watched as he picked up the rabbit and slowly put it in the hat. Then he put the hat on the floor and spoke out, 'Duh,'.

Was his spell really pregnant fish?

I giggled, watching as he threw the hat on a crowd of girls, making them all scream. Joe was the hottest guy in our entire school, but ever since Mr. Jonas showed up, he was second to everyone. But everyone knew that they couldn't date a teacher so they aimed for Joe.

But before Mr. Jonas, Joe was the '_It' _guy. He still is, to all girls, but not as much as before. When I walk down the hallway with the popular guys, I get some extremely scary death glares, and jealous stares. They all know I'm their friend anyway, it's not like I'd make out with any of them. The thought its self was disturbing.

But that trick really was awesome, since nothing fell out of the hat. I wonder how he did that…

Then I saw the two students who were supposedly going to introduce us.

"Hey everyone. That, Joe, that was interesting!" They spoke out, making the crowd clap and laugh.

"Next we have a trio of the three hottest girls in all of Northumberland High. Demi Monroe, Taylor Sweezy, and Miley Stewart!"

We all took positions as the curtain opened. I was standing in the middle, my legs taking a V shape, and my hands on my hips. The microphone was worn like a little clip on my ear, but my hair was covering a part of it.

"_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock"_

The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. But Mr. Jonas' mouth was shaped like a little o. Oh, he was so gonna enjoy this.

I smirked, moving my hips a little.

"_Word on the street, you got something to show me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath"_

I walked up to front of the stage, my eyes set on him clearly. He was rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes fixated on my cleavage. I smirked, bouncing more, and I watched him as he licked his lips. I giggled to myself, running back to the center of the stage and singing the chorus.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch  
I'mma peace out if you don't give me the payoff  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kind of guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath"_

I stood next to Taylor, watching her eyes interested on the drums. I looked at Demi and saw her jumping up and down, strumming the notes on her guitar.

Then it was time for the bridge. I was in the center of the stage, walking as slowly as ever, but my footsteps were hard. Every time I stepped on the ground, I would bounce that I would feel my hair bounce, and my more of my cleavage show.

"_Oh my good no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I'm so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all __**from me.**__"_

I smirked, making a little gasping face as I my knees went on the stage, and my hands up front. I was basically right in front of him. He was looking at my body and gulping. My eyes moved down to his waste, and I saw a huge bump. I smirked, and got up walking back to the center of the stage. I've got what I wanted. Now I know he feels the same way.

_**Day of Talent Show 4:47 PM:**_

**Mr. Jonas' POV:**

I was still completely and utterly turned on by that song Miley sang. Oh my gosh, she's fucking beautiful. I stood outside the gym changing rooms, 'waiting to lock the rooms up after everyone leaves'.

Everyone who was performing went into those rooms to change and shower. Miley was in the girls' one obviously, and I was just about to do something I was planning to do all along.

I was just waiting for the right moment.

I saw a bunch of girls walking outside the bathroom, and those girls were including Demi, Taylor, Selena, and a whole bunch of other girls.

Where's Miley, then?

"Mrs. Jennifer!" I called out, trying to catch the other PE teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Jonas?" She asked, stopping her iPod and smiling. "Can you please go into the girl's bathroom and check if everyone is gone so I can lock up?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, sure, let me go check." She smiled, walking in. I waited for her, anticipating the moment where she walks out and says Miley is the only one in there.

"They're all gone, except for Miley Stewart. She's _still just _showering. I don't get how that girl gets her beauty," Jennifer laughed, picking up a bag. "I'm going to leave.. Can you please lock up?"

"Yeah, I was planning to do that." I smiled, watching her leave. Great. I walked into the boys' bathroom, just to see that everyone was gone. We were the only ones left.

I snuck into the girl's bathroom, looking around me just to check no one was here. I walked in to see a bunch of stuff on the floor, and her bag lying beside them. I heard her angelic seducing voice singing in the bathroom. This was the right moment.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. OMFG. WHAT IS MR. JONAS GONNA DO? AHAHAA.**

**5 reviews till next chap? I'm not asking for a lot, because I WANT to update just to see the reaction on y'all's faces. MUWHAHA.**

**Peace. :D**


	8. Note: Broke my laptop

**Hey guys! It's Jeena.**  
**I'm so sorry about not updating in the last 3 weeks maybe? I know I left such cliffhangers on MB and My Desire, but I broke my laptop. :( So... Until I get that fixed and hopefully tell my parents about it, I'll be updating ocasionally, from my brother's laptop/computer. Right now, I'm using his computer. This applies to:**

**- My Desire **

**- Misery Business **

**- O****ver My Dead Body Sequel [Coming soon]**

**- And all oneshots.**

**I'll update probably once every 2 weeks if I try really hard. Also, I have 2 Ds in English and Science, and I really wanna raise that to a B in like a week, so please please bare with me. I figured you guys need an explanation on why I haven't been on the account at ALL, but, my co-owner Liz [Elizabeth] will answer all your questions on Inbox in the time being.**

**ALSO, I noticed I received SO many reviews for My Desire and Misery Business int he last week and I'm very thankful! All your reviews are very kind, and I read them instantly because I recieve them as texts on my Blackberry.**

**Thanks!**

**- Jeena.**


	9. Chapter 7

**My Desire**

**Chapter Eight:**

Miley giggled, laughing at Nick's antics. He grabbed her waste, swaying them gently from one foot to another.

"You're so cute," Nick smiled at her, kissing the back of her neck gently. Miley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and did I mention you are, too?" She winked, snuggling deeper into his chest, shaking their balance.

"Woah!" Miley screamed, holding tighter onto Nick. "As much as I like this whole swaying thing, I think it's not safe." She said, nodding at her words. Nick frowned.

"But it's romantic," He protested, wrapping his arms around her gently. "I know it is," Miley smiled, turning around and doing the same thing they were doing before, but with more carefulness this time.

"I hate how we have to keep this thing on the down low," Nick said, holding her more tightly. He felt like he never wanted to let go this time. He actually had her now.

He'd felt so gushed up the past few weeks, where he can only admire her beauty, but never have that beauty for himself. The thought made him frown, and it made his eyes sleepless all night. He seemed like the hot player teacher, but he was just as sensitive as everyone else. He was in fact one of the most romantic guys Miley had seen. He didn't only want her body, but he wanted her as well. He thought, and still thinks, that she's beautiful, perfect, complete, intelligent, soothing, and comforting. She was all he'd ever asked for, if you'd ever asked him what he wanted in a woman.

Miley frowned, nodding. "I know. But it's for the best, honestly. I can't even tell Joe. Do you know how bad that is?" Miley frowned.

"Are you telling Demi?" Nick asked, hoping she'd say yes. He wanted her to share her secrets with someone other than him, so she can be free. He didn't want to seem like the captivated boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course." Miley smiled a little.

"Great," He said, kissing her cheek gently, making Miley giggle. "I still can't believe I'm with you." Nick smiled. "I can't either."

"Hey, you know you really impressed me in the shower, huh?" Miley smirked, throwing an arm backwards and ruffling his hair.

"Hm, I know. I'm good, aren't I?" He smirked, pushing his waste against her butt even tighter. Miley noticed, causing herself to blush like a tomato.

"You're so dirty," she whispered, turning around and facing him.

Nick laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, like you aren't. Remember your talent show performance missy?" He smirked, beating her argument. Miley looked down sheepishly, blushing.

"Hey, I was only trying to turn you on!" She whispered, gaining strength. Nick smiled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

And for the next 3 hours, they felt those 3 words repeat in their minds.

_They loved each other._

_**A/N: I'M BACKKKKKK. Finally. Okay, I got my laptop fixeddd. :D Oh and, this is 4 weeks after Nick and Miley had sex in the showers. I figured I'm not such a sex time writer, so I'm going to skip all the sex in this story. :] Thanks for reading and I seriously love all of you like.. Tons. P.S. I'm sorry this is really short. I just wanted to update to tell you guys that I'm alive, and that I got my laptop fixed, and I was wayyy too lazy to write a full chapter. **_

_**:]**_

_**-Jee.**_


	10. Chapter 8

**My Desire**

**- 2 months after shower coincidence:**

Miley played with her fork on the kitchen table. She looked at the omlettes beneath her and made a disgusted face. Sighing, she looked out the window, and couldn't even dare to drink her orange juice. Suddenly, she felt a small twitch in her stomach. Something was coming up her throat.

She was about to throw up.

She ran to the bathroom, sat down on the floor, and hug her head low, towards the toilet seat. After she was done, she sat down on the floor, confused. She got up, washed her mouth, brushed her teeth, and then stepped into the shower. Her stomach was aching her so hard, she almost stepped out and called Nick for help. When she knew he wouldn't do much help, considering he wasn't a doctor, she pushed the water open again, and began to condition her hair.

After she was done, she grabbed a towel and got dressed. She wore black skinny jeans, a white top, and a black cardigan. She put on her black converse, and stuffed her hands in her pocket, where her phone was as well. She walked towards the door, twisted the cold door knob, and called Nick. She sat down on her front porch as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" His sexy voice, that she was currently dying for picked up. "Nick," she grinned.

"Miles!" He said, and she could hear him grinning too.

"Could you come over? I don't feel alright," She said, laying down on the porch. Her legs were on the stairs, and her back was laying in front of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He sincerely said. Miley smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more, baby."

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she started humming music. She waited for him, and after only 7 minutes, he was right there, by her side, holding her tight and whispering things into her ear.

-x-

"Nick?" Miley asked, her voice sounding sleepy.

"Yeah, Mi?" He asked, stroking her hair gently. They were still lying on the floor, Miley's head on his lap. One of his hands were wrapped around her waste, and the other was stroking her soft brunette hair, which seemed to be knotless.

"My stomach is killing me." She frowned. "And I puked earlier this morning,"

Nick's face fell. "You.. Think…?"

"What?"

"Miley…"

"What is it?"

"Did you get a pregnancy test?"

"Huh?"

Nick stayed silent.

"No!" She said, getting up and looking at him.

"Would you… leave me?" Miley asked, frowning.

"No, never. We made this child together." He said, smiling.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you more," he said.

And right then, there life took a turn they never expected.

* * *

**the pregnancy thing showed up so quick... I'm disappointed in myself for writing this chapter. I'm SO sorry I haven't posted in so long, I just never go on the computer that much anymore because I have a shitload of homework. Anyways, right now, I'm going to write the second chapter to Don't Look Back, a new story, which I'm begging you guys to check out. Thennn, later, I'm writing the 2nd chapter aswell to a story called For The First Time. If you love me, go check those two out.**

**lots of love,**

**-x3Niley. [:**


End file.
